This invention relates to a motorcycle and more particularly to an improved pedal arrangement for a motorcycle.
As is well known, most motorcycle assemblies include a frame having a seat on which a rider seats in straddle fashion. A pair of foot pegs are carried at the lower end of the frame at opposite sides thereof for the rider to rest his feet when riding. Frequently, there are also provided foot controls for operating certain components of the motorcycle. For example, it is common to have a change speed transmission on the motorcycle that is operated by a rotatably supported lever which rotates a cam drum to shift the shift forks and engage the selected gears of the transmission. In addition, there may be provided a foot operated brake that is operated by a pedal which actuates either a master cylinder or a cable system for applying one or both of the wheel brakes of the motorcycle. Conventionally, these brake and/or transmission operating pedals are positioned adjacent the foot pegs so the operator can operate them when his feet are still on the foot pegs. Although this arrangement has an apparent advantage, it also has some disadvantages.
One reason the pedals for actuating the brake and transmission are positioned in proximity to the foot pegs is that it is desirable to maintain a lever ratio between the pedal and the device actuated thereby that provides a mechanical advantage. Normally this has been done by positioning the pedals either adjacent or rearwardly of the foot pegs. When this position is chosen, then the pedals must be positioned outboard of the foot pegs to assure ease of operation and this substantially increases the width of the motorcycle. Because the width of the motorcycle is increased at a low point, this minimizes the amount the rider may lean the motorcycle when cornering and thus can adversely affect the handling of the motorcycle.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved pedal structure for a motorcycle.
It is also a further object to this invention to provide a pedal structure for a motorcycle wherein the pedals are located in such a way that the motorcycle maintains a narrow width.
It is a further object to this invention to provide an improved pedal structure for operating a device such as a brake or transmission of a motorcycle that permits the incorporation of a linkage system that amplifies the force exerted by the operator on the control device.